


Sharing (read:Stealing) Clothes

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, wang puppy eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson is way too fond of wearing Jaebum's clothes and Jaebum has no clothes to wear. </p>
<p>For Day 06 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge (Sharing Clothes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing (read:Stealing) Clothes

“Jinyoung-ah” Jaebum called out, confusion clear in his voice.

“What is it?” Jinyoung asked, popping into the room, ladle in one hand.

“Have you seen my clothes?” Jaebum asked gesturing to his wardrobe which was currently empty save for a few ratty t shirts he hadn’t worn in years.

Jinyoung’s eyebrows furrowed together “No, that’s weird. I did the laundry last night; I put a whole bunch of your clothes in there, this morning.” He said pointing to the wardrobe.

“Why don’t you ask Jackson?” Jinyoung suggested. “I saw him wearing your sweater just now.”

Jaebum rolled his eyes, of course it was Jackson. His boyfriend had a penchant for borrowing his clothes. At first, Jaebum had found it endearing. He was a possessive person by nature and seeing Jackson wear his clothes had made him feel a strange sense of pride. But this was getting out of hand. Jaebum doubted Jackson even owned clothes anymore with how often he had taken to wearing Jaebum’s.

“Jackson-ah?” he called, knocking at the door of Jackson and Mark’s shared room. The American was in the living room watching Bambam and Yugyeom playing video games. Usually, Jackson would be in the living room cuddling with someone, his loud laugh filling the room. But he had to go to China tomorrow for 3 weeks, and so he was in his room packing.

“Come in.” came Jackson’s muffled voice.

Jaebum slowly pushed the door open, eyes narrowing when he noticed that Jackson’s own wardrobe was untouched and the Chinese man’s suitcase was filled with Jaebum’s clothes.

Jaebum sighed “Jackson-ah, this is getting out of hand.”

Jackson looked up from his suitcase with his big puppy eyes (that Jaebum could never resist) “What do you mean?” he asked, pretending to be innocent.

“Jackson, I have nothing to wear.” Jaebum explained, picking out his clothes from Jackson’s suitcase (which was basically all that was in the suitcase).

“I thought you liked me wearing your clothes.” Jackson whined “You said I was cute” he added with a childish giggle.

Jaebum rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics. “That was when I had clothes to wear too. Come on Wang, pack your own clothes.” He said, tossing one of Jackson’s many muscle tees into the suitcase.

“But,” Jackson faltered, vulnerability seeping into his voice.

Jaebum looked up from his re-packing. It wasn’t often Jackson removed his happy go lucky façade. Even with Jaebum, it was rare he ever let his true emotions show. “What is it?” he asked concernedly moving towards Jackson putting his arms around Jackson’s shoulders.

“Well, it’s just that I am going to be gone for almost a month and I am really going to miss you.” He said slowly, moving his foot in circles on the floor. “And your clothes all smell like you, obviously. I thought that would help.” He explained. “And you can wear my clothes in the mean time if you want.”

Jaebum didn’t have the heart to tell the younger man that all his clothes were too short for Jaebum.

“If you want, you can take your clothes back. It’s just that I’ll really miss you.” Jackson said, shooting Jaebum his puppy eyes.

Now Jaebum was a strong person. He successfully led a group of 6 hooligans. He carried the burdens of being leader alone. He had gone through a difficult trainee experience and a period disappointment and depression when JJ Project was disbanded and had come out the other side stronger. But, all the cement walls around his heart immediately melted away like they were made of putty when Jackson gave him that look.

**The next day** **…** **.**

“Jaebum-hyung, how come you’re wearing that shirt. Isn’t it Jackson-hyung’s.” Jinyoung asked concernedly, spotting Jaebum in Jackson’s muscle tee that was way too small for him, revealing a broad line of his abdomen. Behind Jinyoung, Bambam and Youngjae giggled at the sight of Jaebum.

Jaebum scowled at them “I don’t want to hear a peep out of any of you” he growled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed. Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
